What Happens Now?
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Annabeth when she runs away. Annabeth and the Olympians first book. First Fanfic please read! I suck at summaries.
1. I Run Away

I run away

I wake up to my "step mom" banging on the door, "Get up, Annabeth!" I got up and looked in my full-length mirror. (I don't have much in my room, just a bed, dresser, mirror, and closet. Because of my ADHD, the she-devil (one of my many names for her) said.) The webs were still there, the bites were there. Fading, but there. I open my door when I'm done with my morning routine. "Annabeth, I told you to stop playing games!" the she-devil said. "I'm not!" I scream at her. There were tears in my eyes. she just doesn't understand! "I hate you!" I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth etc. When I come out, I just walk straight out of the house, ignoring the she devil.

-o0O0o-

I get to the house and I see my dad sitting on the porch. Days ago, I would've run into his arms. Today, I don't. for two reasons, 1) I hate him now, and 2) his expression says I'm in trouble. I walk straight into the house, ignoring his open arms. I'm about to go up the stairs when the she-devil says something. "Little girl-" "I have a name!" "-you respect your parents!" She looks at me, waiting for a response. I give her a biting one. "You're not my mom, and my 'dad' isn't even around enough to be considered a proper parent." "Young lady-" "I hate you, I don't care, and shut _up_! Because all I hear when you open your mouth is the ocean and blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_!" I run up to my room. I grab the biggest backpack I can find that I can _carry_ and while my "guardians" are talking in their room, I run downstairs grab my frozen water bottle and 4 extra cold ones. I empty half the pantry and run back to my room. Not with a minute to spare, either. Because as soon as I close _my _door, my "dad" opens his. "Annabeth!" I hear him calling me. I ignore him, and pack my bag, three extra pairs of clothes, one extra pair of sneakers, my jacket, and a baseball bat. I drop it out the window, just as my dad comes in, and then _I_ jump.


	2. I Fight My First Monster

I run. And right now, that's the only thing that matters. I am so tired, I almost run straight into a tree. I sat down, and hear a growling sound. I whip out my baseball bat, and turn around. I stand faceto-face with a (I kid you not) a honest to goodness- a hellhound. It growls at me. I growl, and go into a defensive stance. And then,I very bravely-run.

* * *

I would like to tell you I'm going to do something brave. But all I can do is run. I hop onto the monster's back with little (okay, a lot) difficulty. I start whacking it with my baseball bat and lose my backpack. Oh, well. It eventually turns to monster dust with an unearthly howl. I run away and go to the city. And I start running. I run to Richmond. This goes on for days, finally it stops and I go into an alleyway, clutch my baseball bat. And go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to voices. I jump up and scream, "No more monsters! No more monsters!" "No, no, we're not monsters," I relax, but I'm still tensed, "I'm Luke, and this is Thalia, we're demigods too." "I think Anamelthia sent us." Thalia said. "What's your name?" Luke asks. "Annabeth," I say wearily. "It's okay, we'll keep you safe, here," he hands me a dagger,"a real hero's weapon." And for the first time since I left my house, about a week ago, I actually felt safe, it was probably a dangerous thing, but I did, and I sank into their arms, clutching my dagger.


	3. Annabeth, I Am Your Mother

A/N: So... hi. And kudos to all of you who made it this far! I promise I will make longer chapters! The last ones were mostly filler chapters...so yeah. Oh! I almost forgot. Disclaimer:

Thalia: As if!

Luke: You sound like - you wanna kill me.

Me: *sighs and stabs ground with sword*

I Meet A Half-Man Half-Goat Dude

I wake up sandwitched between two- teenagers. I'm confused at first, but then the events of the last day come rushing back at me. I look to my hands, and sure enough, the dagger is in my hands. And the boy next to me was... ... Luke? Yes, that is his name. and the girl..Tha...Tha...Thalia! Yup! That's her name. It's too dark to see them clearly, but I'd guess that the boy, Luke had light hair by the shine, maybe light brown, or possibly blonde, like me. I turn to the girl, Thalia. And I'd think that she either has dark chocolate brown hair or black hair with some type of colored highlight. They were holding me like I was a cute little puppy that someone might steal.I felt movement and I tense. It was getting light now. I turned to find myself looking into Luke's eyes as Thalia wakes up. They both have the same electric blue eyes. Thalia closes her eyes for two more minutes. Luke and I regard each other with curious, calculating stares. Thalia opens her eyes and says in a soft voice,"Do you wanna tell us your story?" I nod my head, but then my stomach grumbles. Luke and Thalia chuckle. "You get the soft side-" "Shut up, Luke!" Thalia snaps but cracks a smile when Luke grins. Thalia opens a bag, grabs a 12-pack gigantor donut pack and a frozen water bottle. "Here," she hands it to me. I finish five donuts in record time of 30 seconds. then when the ice thawed in the water bottle a bit, I guzzled that down. "Did you want some?" I ask quietly and shyly. which was odd for me. "No," Thalia said, "You're probably hungry, you can have it." "Yeah," Luke agrees,"we had a huge feat yesterday." I curl my lips, but I don't smile. "Do you want a more comfortable place to stay?" Thalia asks. I nod my head. "Okay," so we walk to the Argo, which is the most expensive hotel in town. So when we walk in, I think they are going to kick us out. "Let Thalia handle this," Thalia nods. and she goes up to the desk, and viola! We have the key card to the pent house suite.

I sit on the king-sized bed with Thalia and Luke. "All right, I'll go first," Thalia says,"I think it's safe to assume we're all runaways." Luke and I nod. "Good now this is my story:"

_* Thalia's Flashback*_

_I grew up with a druggie Mom. Not many places to go, and I hated my Dad. But then my Mom had another kid with him. Jason. He was just a ray of happiness, brighter than sunshine. So one day we went to the "Wolf House" I left to go to the bathroom, and to see another exhibit, but I was hesitant to leave Jason with my Mom. So when I came back, I saw her by the fountain, I asked her, "What did you do with him, you phsyco?" "She took him!" was all she wailed. I ran out of there. I ran out of the "Wolf House" and away from my mom. I ran for days before I saw Amathelia, my dad's sacred pet, I guess you'd say. That's how I met Luke._

_*Flashback ends*_

_"I'll go next," says Luke._

_*Luke's Flashback*_

_I grew up with a Mom that was crazy. People would always make fun of me for that. I hated my Dad. I still do. So one day, I came home from surfing at the water park. It was about 10:00. "Hey Luke," my mom said in a dazed state. I'll be back for lunch." Was all I said. I went up stairs, packed a bag and left. Never looked back. Once, I went back to check on her, and there were just piles of my favorite lunch, PB&amp;J, with chips and mustard. I ran away again. That was when I was twelve. Thalia and I found each other when I was 13. Then we found you yesterday._

_*Flashback ends*_

?"I guess it's my turn."

_*My Flashback*_

_I wake up to my "step mom" banging on the door, "Get up, Annabeth!" I got up and looked in my full-length mirror. (I don't have much in my room, just a bed, dresser, mirror, and closet. Because of my ADHD, the she-devil (one of my many names for her) said.) The webs were still there, the bites were there. Fading, but there. I open my door when I'm done with my morning routine. "Annabeth, I told you to stop playing games!" the she-devil said. "I'm not!" I scream at her. There were tears in my eyes. she just doesn't understand! "I hate you!" I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth etc. When I come out, I just walk straight out of the house, ignoring the she devil. I get to the house and I see my dad sitting on the porch. Days ago, I would've run into his arms. Today, I don't. for two reasons, 1) I hate him now, and 2) his expression says I'm in trouble. I walk straight into the house, ignoring his open arms. I'm about to go up the stairs when the she-devil says something. "Little girl-" "I have a name!" "-you respect your parents!" She looks at me, waiting for a response. I give her a biting one. "You're not my mom, and my 'dad' isn't even around enough to be considered a proper parent." "Young lady-" "I hate you, I don't care, and shut up! Because all I hear when you open your mouth is the ocean and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" I run up to my room. I grab the biggest backpack I can find that I can carry and while my "guardians" are talking in their room, I run downstairs grab my frozen water bottle and 4 extra cold ones. I empty half the pantry and run back to my room. Not with a minute to spare, either. Because as soon as I close my door, my "dad" opens his. "Annabeth!" I hear him calling me. I ignore him, and pack my bag, three extra pairs of clothes, one extra pair of sneakers, my jacket, and a baseball bat. I drop it out the window, just as my dad comes in, and then I jump_

_*Flashback ends*_

"Wow," they say in unison. "We'll never do that to you. My dad is Zeus, Luke's is Hermes, and I think your mom is Athena."

"Yes Annabeth, I am your mom." A (obviously a goddess) woman says.


End file.
